farm_heroes_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Rancid's Royal Fair
Rancid's Royal Fair is the name of a series of extra episodes of Farm Heroes Saga. These events are only available for a limited time and only on the mobile version. The first episode was released on September 14, 2016. This series is similar to the Treasure Mill event. Special Features *You have to complete five levels without losing to defeat Rancid with only one life, if you fail during the episode progress, you will have to start over. If you succeed your picture will show up in the top of the Royal Fair. *There is no Hero Mode, which means that the level will be ended instantly when the player completes all of the goals similar to the ending of Rancid levels. *There is no score system. *Not like in Treasure Mill, the player can use companions in this episode like in Farm Club levels. How make this work RRF Rule 1.png|Match Cropsies and turn the board to Clovers! RRF Rule 2.png|Earn one point per Clover after every move RRF Rule 3.png|Rancid turns the board to Concrete! Stop him! RRF Rule 4.png|Robo Rancid will take over territory surrounding him. Match next to Robo Rancid to defeat him! RRF Rule 5.png|Robo Rancid in the game RRF Rule 6.png|Coverage bonus counting after the last move in Level 1 RRF Rule 7.png|Get bonus points in Level 3 RRF Rule 8.png|When you won a Level RRF You starts!.png|The player starts the game RRF Rancid starts!.png|Rancid starts the game Trivia *Levels and theme changed but not the name. *Due to their limited difficulty the levels are fun to play. *There are similar events in Candy Crush Saga (Cake Climb), Candy Crush Soda Saga (Bubblegum Hill), and Pet Rescue Saga (Mystery Mountain). *Episode 1 was released on September 14th, 2016. *The mechanism of this event is similar to one of jelly boss level from Candy Crush Jelly Saga. Tip *Try to use your shovels soon, otherwise you will be left with one and cannot buy three of them. *You don't have to use any booster on the first three levels. Gallery Introduction= RRF Introduction Ep1.png|Introduction of Episode 1 released on September 14, 2016 RRF Starting Board.png|Road at starting game RRF Finished Board.png|Road at finished game RRF Icon on board.png|Rancid's Royal Fair icon at starting game RRF Icon You Rule on board.png|Rancid's Royal Fair icon at finished game |-| Levels= Episode 1 Level 1 RRF 14Sep16.png|Level 1 Level 2 RRF 14Sep16.png|Level 2 Level 3 RRF 14Sep16.png|Level 3 Level 4 RRF 14Sep16.png|Level 4 Level 5 RRF 14Sep16.png|Level 5 |-| Levels left= Rancid's Royal Fair 5 levels left.png|5 Levels left Rancid's Royal Fair 4 levels left.png|4 Levels left Rancid's Royal Fair 3 levels left.png|3 Levels left Rancid's Royal Fair 2 levels left.png|2 Levels left Rancid's Royal Fair 1 levels left.png|1 Level left |-| Features= RRF Prizes 10 Gold Bars and 2 Hours unlimited lives.png|Prizes of 10 Gold Bars and 2 Hours unlimited lives RRF Reign On.png|Reign On RRF Congrats with Gold Bars piled up during your reign!.png|Gold Bars will pile up during your reign RRF Congrats with 8 bonus Gold Bars!.png|Rewards 8 Gold Bars RRF Congrats with 10 bonus Gold Bars!.png|Rewards 10 Gold Bars RRF Out of Time.png|Out of Time RRF Rancid's Back!.png|Rancid's Back after your received prizes |-| Miscellaneous= Category:Events